Jan11Updates
January 31st, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Care Bears #13 *Video Games Awesome: Duke Nukem Forever *Film Conscience: The Ride *Forget About It: Harry Potter *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: The Wolf Blood Lineage Part III *Spine Breakers: Episode 18 - New Lang Syne January 30th, 2011 *Sketches: Flashback: Sketches *The AngryJoeShow: Mindjack Angry Review *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Arcade Light Gun Games *Video Games Awesome: Bulletstorm Demo is AWESOME! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Guardian Angel *Anifile: Wolverine January 29th, 2011 *Hardcorner: Dead Space 2 Collector *Sage Reviews: Dead Space 2 *King's Quest Retrospective: To Heir is Human *Lanipator: Amnesia - Part 2 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2010 January 28th, 2011 *GameJams: The Best of Season 1 *TheDudette: Oscar 2011: Lindsay's Responses & Predictions *The Distressed Watcher: Penetrating Teenage Girl's Brains *MikeJ: MikeJ and Guru Larry Bloopers *Project WP: Ric Flair vs Ricky Steamboat Clash Part 3 *Rap Critic Reviews: Kanye West *The Game Heroes: Table top and game room at MAGFest 9 January 27th, 2011 *Specials: Nostalgia Critic: Secret of NIMH 2 Commentary *The Cinema Snob: Italian Batman *Projector: John Carpenter's The Ward *The Game Heroes: Arcade Auction Tips and Tricks *Press Start: Ep 37: Little Big Plan *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Ocarina of Time Continued *Nash: (Not) Doctor Who Classic - Love & Monsters January 26th, 2011 *Animé News Editorial: FUNimation Works Hard *Phelous (shows): Children of the Living Dead *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft is AWESOME! *Vangelus Reviews: GI Joe Specialist Trakker *16-Bit Gems: Terranigma *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 35 - Geek Stereotypes January 25th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Care Bears Movie 2 *Sage Reviews: Little Big Planet 2 *Brad Tries: Moxie *Familiar Faces: Episode 49: Shizzagee *The Sound Pit: Deftones (Part 1) *You Can Play This: MAGFest Panel *The Game Heroes: Mr. Magfest Interview January 24th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Cry for Justice #5-7 *Marzgurl: Amazing CA Charity Auction *Music Movies: Aladdin *Film Conscience: No Strings Attached *Apollo Z. Hack: Another FRAKKIN' MAGfest Video *Spine Breakers: Live! The Hunger Games *The Game Heroes: TGWTG panel at Magfest Part 3 January 23rd, 2011 *Specials: Nostalgia Critic: Neverending Story 3 Commentary *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Interviews: King Arther 2 *Trailer Trash: Duke Nukem Forever *Video Games Awesome: Little Big Planet 2 is AWESOME! *Obscurus Lupa: Aliens in the Wild, Wild West *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Ocarina of Time: Zelda the Movie? *WTFIWWY: Land of the Rising DUMB January 22nd, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Live Show! *Benzaie: Beary's BlindTest: Win Free Games *Phelous (shows): Night of the Living Dead 30th Anniversary *Lanipator: Lani Play: Amnesia The Dark Descent Pt. 1 *The HACKdown: Wizards *Zeitgeist Game Review: Demons Souls Review *Welshy: Welshy's MAGFest 9 Vlog + Thoughts January 21st, 2011 *Substance TV: Zone of the Enders 2 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Fifth Element *Vinyl Destination: The Monkees - Head *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Maximum Overdrive Part 2 *Still Gaming: Mega Man Legends Commentary *Rap Critic Reviews: J-Kwon *ToddInTheShadows: MAGfest Vlog January 20th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 58 *The Cinema Snob: Dressed to Fire *Projector: Henry's Crime *JesuOtaku Reviews: Full Metal Panic! *Nash: The Musical Chair - The Mountain Goats *JewWario: MAGFest 9 in 5 Seconds (Part 2) *The Game Heroes: TGWTG Panel @ MAGFest part 2 January 19th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: 10 Worst Games of '10 *Animé News Editorial: Kahn Leaves 4Kids *Video Games Awesome: Back to the Future *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Maximum Overdrive *Vangelus Reviews: Mega Man (Kotobukiya) *Masako Muses: How I Lost 200lbs *Phelous: MAGfest V-Logy Thing January 18th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Secret of NIMH 2 *The Cinema Snob: The Forgotten Nic Cage: "Zandalee" *Familiar Faces: Top 11 Fluffy and Uranus Eviscerations *JewWario: Sean Fausz vs JewWario 'Tatsunoko vs Capcom' Round 3 *Video Games Awesome: Titty Tracking Your Mom’s Flagpole (and more)! *Comic Book Issues: Avengers: Prime *The Game Heroes: TGWTG Pannel at MAGFest Part 1 January 17th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Power Rangers Zeo #1 *Sage Reviews: Venetica *SadPanda: Why Dr. Who French DVDs Suck *JewWario: MAGfest in 5 Sec Part 1 *Film Conscience: Thanks to people at MAGfest! *Obscurus Lupa: MAGfest Thoughts January 16th, 2011 *How to be a Pirate: Hooks *The AngryJoeShow: Brad Tries Lemon Grass Soda *PawDugan: MAGFest 9 Shenanigans and Q&A! *The Game Heroes: MAGFest 9 *Video Games Awesome: Need for Speed is AWESOME! *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Crazy Frog Racer 2 (PS2) *Obscurus Lupa Presents: 13 Seconds January 15th, 2011 *Benzaie: The Borrowers (Arrietty) Review *Phelous: Phelous Bloopers *Team Four Star: Advanced Lip Sync. *My Problem With: My Problem With The Tenth Doctor's Regeneration *That Jewish Guy: Top 10 Subtle Jewish References January 14th, 2011 *16-Bit Gems: EarthBound - A History *5 Second Character Analysis: Baljeet *A Reviewaverse Saga: Episode 1: The Guyver *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Anti-Heroes *Rap Critic Reviews: Eminem *Transylvania Television: Season 2 - Episode 2 January 13th, 2011 *Specials: Doug's Next Cons *The Spoony Experiment: The Dungeonmaster *The Cinema Snob: Pussy Talk *The Game Heroes: OniCon *WTFIWWY: Snap, Crackle, Pop (Culture) January 12th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Kinectimals! Part 2 *Brad Jones: The Hooker with a Heart of Gold, Part 4 *Animé News Editorial: MAGfest & More *Phelous: Phelous & Panda - Dawn of the Dead Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Kinect Hacked Boobies *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Skull & Joker *Nerd To The Third Power: Supersized Special! January 11th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ferngully 2 *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: The Wolf Blood Lineage Part II *The Gaming Pipeline: The Top 5 BEST Fighting Games of All Time *The Game Heroes: Super Metroid *SadPanda: SadPanda and Welshy Face Off! *Vinyl Destination: Simply Mad about the Mouse *5 Second Character Analysis: Jamie Hyneman in 5 seconds January 10th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Cry for Justice #3-4 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Kinectimals! *Music Movies: Rocky Horror Picture Show *Film Conscience: Season of the Witch *Spine Breakers: Live! A Wizard of Earthsea January 9th, 2011 *Specials: Doug Wins Entrepreneur of the Year! *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever *SadPanda: My Endless Problem With Welshy *Projector: The Way Back *Nash: The Dragon*Con Files - Sluggy Freelance *The Game Heroes: VGA's with Felicia Day *Video Games Awesome: Meaty Boss Battle! January 8th, 2011 *Working at Channel Awesome Sitcom: Episode 2 Commentary by Benzaie *Phelous: Let's Play - Silent Hill, Finale *Seans Game Reviews: Thoughts on the Wii Vitality Sensor *Team Four Star: Voice Acting *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top 6 Worst Songs of 2010 *My Problem With: Sad Panda January 7th, 2011 *Thanks for the Feedback!: We, Fit *The AngryJoeShow: Top 32 Reasons Why I Hate Fable III! *Brad Tries: Dick Stick *PawDugan: King's Quest Retrospective: Romancing the Stone *Dena: Let's Play: Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 13 *You Know Who: A Christmas Carol *Rap Critic Reviews: Young Jeezy January 6th, 2011 *Specials: Nostalgia Critic: IT Commentary *The Cinema Snob: New Year's Evil *JewWario: Yanki J Plays - Tenchu Shadow Assassins (PSP) *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 *The Game Heroes: Rock, Paper, Final Chapter *WTFIWWY: Disorganized Crime January 5th, 2011 *Animé News Editorial: Anime Content Expo *Phelous (shows): Five Across the Eyes *Video Games Awesome: Kinect Adventures is AWESOME! *Vangelus Reviews: Transformers G1 Omega Spreem *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! Barbie Supermodel! *RinryGameGame: Board Games (Inspired by Video Games) January 4th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Never Ending Story III *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Play Warcraft *Bad Movie Beatdown: Hudson Hawk Commentary *Familiar Faces: Professor Dementor *The Gaming Pipeline: Top 5 Surprises of 2010 *Comic Book Issues: Spider-Man OMIT *The Game Heroes: Rock, Paper, Bigger Breast January 3rd, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Justice League: Cry for Justice #1-2 *The Spoony Experiment: Final Fantasy X Finale *Story Time with Ralph: Se7en *Welshy: Top 10 Funniest Games *Vinyl Destination: Top 25 Favorite Songs of the 60s and 70s! *Weird Video Games: Altered Beast (Arcade) January 2nd, 2011 *Specials: A Nostalgia Critic Christmas! Commentary *TheDudette: Corpsing: A Tribute to Bad Internet Acting *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Vampegeddon *SadPanda: My Problem With: Welshy *The Game Heroes: VGA's With Hip-Hop Gamer *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! Commander Keen: Marooned on Mars! January 1st, 2011 *Specials: Bargo PSA - You Don't Read *Phelous: SMB Limited Edition REALLY!? *Obscurus Lupa: Pirahnasaur *Vangelus: V-Chat 2010 Aftermath *Outside the Otaku: Lord Slug *HopeWithinChaos: Quantum Theory Review *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics I've Ever Heard - This Year: 2010 For more, please see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates